undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
MEGALOVANIA
"MEGALOVANIA" (/ˌmɛ.gʌ.loʊ.ˈveɪ.niː.ə/) is the 100th track in the Undertale Soundtrack. It is a fast-paced song which plays during the final battle against Sans on the Genocide Route. History "Megalovania" was originally composed for Toby Fox's hack of EarthBound known as "Radiation's Halloween Hack" which was a submission to Starmen.Net's 2008 Halloween Funfest."Okay, finally finished. After wayyy over 140 hours (I spent hours every day since 9-12, yeah some days I didn’t do stuff but some days I was up until 12 since after school) I have finished my hack. Eeeeek." - Toby Fox. November 1, 2008. Starmen.Net."This is the censored version of my hack. Technically they are exactly the same except for some swears near the end, but if you don't mind or are judging, I highly suggest you play the version provided at the following URL: http://forum.starmen.net/forum_attachments/0007/0301/radiationhalloweenhack.zip Otherwise, this hack is NOT appropriate for you." - Toby Fox. November 6, 2008. Starmen.Net. Halloween Funfest 2008."Today is Halloween, so it’s a good time to post some Halloweeny stuff! So my obvious choice was Radiation’s Halloween hack of EarthBound from last year." - Mato. October 31, 2009. EarthBound Central. The original song from the EarthBound Halloween Hack can be found here. "Radiation's Halloween Hack" was about an alternate universe of EarthBound where the chosen four never returned, or simply put "bad rom hack with swears"."I guess I should just accept "bad rom hack with swears" as part of my eternal legacy" - Toby Fox. February 9, 2016. Twitter. According to "The Making of Radiation's Halloween Hack", the track "Megalomania" from Live A Live was originally planned to be used as the game's final boss theme instead. Toby Fox never got around to it, so he "yelled whatever he felt like into a microphone and copied it down", thus creating "Megalovania.""This is it, the final boss theme. I wanted to put Live A Live's Megalomania in here but I didn't get to so I made my own last boss song. I pretty much just yelled whatever I felt like into a mike and copied it down. Yep. Took forever, but it was superkickass-worth-it. Total embodiment of final bossitude." - Toby Fox. The Making of Radiation's Halloween Hack. Toby Fox has also hinted that Megalovania was also inspired by "Gadobadorrer" from Brandish 2: The Planet Buster, where the hack's protagonist originated from."also, the last boss music was a little inspired by brandish 2's, see if you can catch the similarities" - Toby Fox. The Making of Radiation's Halloween Hack. This song would later be reused for the webcomic, Homestuck, as "MeGaLoVania" on the Homestuck Vol. 6: Heir Transparent album with guitars from Joren "Tensei" de Bruin. This version makes a brief appearance in the Trickster Mode of "[[S Past Karkat: Wake up.]]" and then makes a full appearance in "[S Wake."] This track's lietmotif can also be heard in the AlterniaBound bonus track, "The Blind Prophet", another track by Toby Fox. Trivia * The word "Megalovania" is a combination of "Megalomania" and "Transylvania". ** "Megalomania" is the boss theme from the game Live A Live, which served as an inspiration for "Megalovania". Though Megalovania doesn't directly quote Megalomania's melody, it has a similar feeling and structure. In real life, megalomania is the delusion of being vastly more important and powerful than one really is. ** The word Transylvania was jammed into the name to give it a feeling reminiscent of Halloween."Namewise yes, it is a direct reference to Megalomania from Live A Live. I've seen a few people pick up on that because that's cool. The chords are kind of similar but I wouldn't say it's a huge inspiration for the COMPOSITION of the song itself but it's TOTALLY attempting to be the kind of a badass song that might be suitable for a similar purpose. A little more in-depth: I originally made it for that Halloween EarthBound hack forever ago (and by forever ago I mean "back in high school") and people were ripping the song themselves from the game. I felt like maybe I should do a semi-official release ripped straight from the music editor program (the song actually lags in-game). I realized the song didn't have a name, so I took the inspiration for the track and the whole idea of the final battle (Megalomania) and just slammed some Halloweeniness into it (transylVANIA) and boom Megalovania."- Toby Fox. January 7, 2011. MSPA Forums. * Toby Fox's mother calls MEGALOVANIA 'MEGALAVEGALA'"mom: "So the song that everyone likes... Megalavegala or whatever?"" - Toby Fox. October 22, 2015. Twitter.. * A popular theory among fans is that MEGALOVANIA is the theme for the Player/Chara/Frisk, and not Sans, and that instead of the player fighting Sans, Sans is fighting the player. Evidence of this includes: ** The fact that Sans attacks first, dodges every attack, and can perform an off-guard kill on the player once they are convinced into no longer fighting, all of which the player is capable of doing themselves but not other enemies. ** While most major characters in the game's battle themes are variations of or incorporate their leitmotif or at least are used in another context somewhat relating to the character, MEGALOVANIA has no trace of Sans' own leitmotif used in other songs such as "sans.", "It's Raining Somewhere Else", and the unused "Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans" and is otherwise not associated with a character until it plays. The name of the latter also supports the notion that Sans is fighting the player and not vice-versa. * According to an interview with Toby Fox, this was one of the six songs originally composed for other projects. The other five were "Fallen Down", "Heartache", "Nyeh Heh Heh!", "Bonetrousle", and "Another Medium"."There’s an arrangement of a song from a previous project here, as well. People are well aware of this one." - Toby Fox. October 10, 2015. Existential Gamer. * Toby Fox has composed a 'sequel' to Megalovania dubbed "Megalo Strike Back" which was composed for the I Miss You - EarthBound 2012 album. * Toby Fox has stated that the version found in the fangame, "Cognitive Dissonance" or "CogDis", was not made by him."the version of megalovania in cognitive dissonance is not by me it's a fansong (?) by this guy:" - Toby Fox. September 22, 2015. Twitter. * This song may be the most popular among fans. An explanation might include its use in the aforementioned media combining the mainstream acclaim of Undertale. * The original version of Megalovania was in the key of A minor, whereas the version found in Undertale is a pitched up, slightly faster and modified version in the key of D minor. References de:MEGALOVANIA es:MEGALOVANIA ru:MEGALOVANIA fr:‎MEGALOVANIA zh:‎MEGALOVANIA pl:MEGALOVANIA